List of special attacks in Phantasy Star Online
Weapons in Phantasy Star Online, especially rare weapons, sometimes have an extra action built into them called a special attack. Depending on the type of action, the user will be able to inflict elementally attributed attacks onto targets, status effects, or even cut enemy HP by a certain percentage. Listed below are all the available special attacks in the game with a brief description. Below the special attack, if applicable, is a gallery of rare weapons that have the specified ability built into them. Fire : Heat - launch a lite fire attack. : Fire - launch a stronger fire attack. : Flame - launch a powerful fire attack. Cluboflaconium id.png|Club of Laconium|link=Club of Laconium Custom ray ver00 id.png|Custom Ray Ver.00|link=Custom Ray Ver.00 Eggblaster id.png|Egg Blaster|link=Egg Blaster (Phantasy Star Online) Firescepteragni id.png|Fire Scepter:Agni|link=Fire Scepter:Agni Redslicer id.png|Red Slicer|link=Red Slicer (Phantasy Star Online) : Burning - set enemies ablaze with a raging strike. Pso akiko wok1.png|Akiko's Wok|link=Akiko's Wok Asuka id.png|Asuka|link=Asuka Dragonslayer id.png|Dragon Slayer|link=Dragon Slayer (Phantasy Star Online) Guren id.png|Guren|link=Guren Lk38combat id.png|L&K38 Combat|link=L&K38 Combat Phoenix claw id.png|Phoenix Claw|link=Phoenix Claw Red scorpio id.png|Red Scorpio|link=Red Scorpio Rocketpunch id.png|Rocket Punch|link=Rocket Punch Rubybullet id.png|Ruby Bullet|link=Ruby Bullet Lightning : Shock - can launch a special lightning attack. : Thunder - can launch a powerful lightning attack. : Storm - can launch a raging lightning attack. : Tempest - can summon a tremendous lightning strike. HP-stealing : Draw - steals 5% of enemy HP with a special attack. : Drain - steals 9% of enemy HP with a special attack. Photonclaw id.png|Photon Claw|link=Photon Claw (Phantasy Star Online) : Fill - steals 13% of enemy HP with a special attack. Aliveaqhu id.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Crush bullet id.png|Crush Bullet|link=Crush Bullet Handgunmilla id.png|Handgun:Milla|link=Handgun:Milla (Phantasy Star Online) Lastsurvivor id.png|Last Survivor|link=Last Survivor (Phantasy Star Online) Red saber id.png|Red Saber|link=Red Saber (Phantasy Star Online) Sange id.png|Sange|link=Sange (Phantasy Star Online) Victor Axe id.png|Victor Axe|link=Victor Axe Yasha id.png|Yasha|link=Yasha (Phantasy Star Online) : Gush - steals 17% of enemy HP with a special attack. Chainsawd id.png|Chain Sawd|link=Chain Sawd (Phantasy Star Online) Earthwandbrownie id.png|Earth Wand:Brownie|link=Earth Wand:Brownie Flapjackflapper id.png|Flapjack Flapper|link=Flapjack Flapper Guldmilla id.png|Guld Milla|link=Guld Milla (Phantasy Star Online) Nei replica pso.png|Nei's Claw (replica)|link=Nei's Claw Replica (Phantasy Star Online) Sangeyasha id.png|Sange & Yasha|link=Sange & Yasha (Phantasy Star Online) TP-stealing : Heart - steals 3% of your max TP from an enemy. Lollipop id.png|Lollipop|link=Lollipop Vivienne id.png|Vivienne|link=Vivienne (Phantasy Star Online) : Mind - steals 4% of your max TP from an enemy. Pso akiko fry pan1.png|Akiko's Frying Pan|link=Akiko's Frying Pan Doublesaber id.png|Double Saber|link=Double Saber Talis id.png|Talis|link=Talis : Soul - steals 5% of your max TP from an enemy. Brionac id.png|Brionac|link=Brionac Handgunguld id.png|Handgun:Guld|link=Handgun:Guld Hitogata id.png|Hitogata|link=Hitogata Mahu id.png|Mahu|link=Mahu (Phantasy Star Online) Meteor smash id.png|Meteor Smash|link=Meteor Smash Reddagger id.png|Red Dagger|link=Red Dagger (Phantasy Star Online) Stingtip id.png|Sting Tip|link=Sting Tip : Geist - steals 6% of your max TP from an enemy. Chameleon scythe id.png|Chameleon Scythe|link=Chameleon Scythe Hitogata id.png|Dancing Hitogata|link=Dancing Hitogata Ragedefeu id.png|Rage de Feu|link=Rage de Feu Pso sorcerer cane2.png|Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane XP-stealing : Master's - steals 8% of an enemy's experience. : Lord's - steals 10% of an enemy's experience. Butterflynet id.png|Butterfly Net|link=Butterfly Net Durandal id.png|Durandal|link=Durandal Final impact id.png|Final Impact|link=Final Impact Lastswan id.png|Last Swan|link=Last Swan Master raven id.png|Master Raven|link=Master Raven : King's - steals 12% of an enemy's experience. Ancientsaber id.png|Ancient Saber|link=Ancient Saber Demonicfork id.png|Demonic Fork|link=Demonic Fork Dualbird id.png|Dual Bird|link=Dual Bird Flightfan id.png|Flight Fan|link=Flight Fan Godhand id.png|God Hand|link=God Hand Pso ep3 sonic knux.png|Sonic Knuckle|link=Sonic Knuckle (Phantasy Star Online) Syringe id.png|Syringe|link=Syringe Paralyzing : Bind - has a chance to paralyze enemies. : Hold - has a greater chance to paralyze enemies with a special attack. : Seize - often paralyzes enemies with a special attack. : Arrest - has a high chance to paralyze enemies. Confusing : Panic - has a small chance of confusing enemies. : Riot - has a decent chance of confusing enemies. : Havoc - has a good chance of confusing enemies Broom id.png|Broom|link=Broom Pso burning visit.png|Burning Visit|link=Burning Visit Diskaofliberator id.png|Diska of Liberator|link=Diska of Liberator Flamevisit id.png|Flame Visit|link=Flame Visit Hugebattlefan id.png|Huge Battle Fan|link=Huge Battle Fan Marinasbag id.png|Marina's Bag|link=Marina's Bag Phononmaser id.png|Phonon Maser|link=Phonon Maser Rappy fan cropped.png|Rappy's Fan|link=Rappy's Fan Redmechgun id.png|Red Mechgun|link=Red Mechgun (Phantasy Star Online) Sambamaracas id.png|Samba Maracas|link=Samba Maracas Pso berill 0.png|S-Berill's Hands #0|link=S-Berill's Hands 0 Stagcutlery id.png|Stag Cutlery|link=Stag Cutlery (Phantasy Star Online) Wals-mk2 id.png|Wals-MK2|link=Wals-MK2 : Chaos - has a high chance of confusing enemies Angelharp id.png|Angel Harp|link=Angel Harp Cannonrouge id.png|Cannon Rouge|link=Cannon Rouge Crazytune id.png|Crazy Tune|link=Crazy Tune Daisy chain id.png|Daisy Chain|link=Daisy Chain Greatbouquet id.png|Great Bouquet|link=Great Bouquet Heartofpoumn id.png|Heart of Poumn|link=Heart of Poumn Pso iron faust.png|Iron Faust|link=Iron Faust Ophelie seize id.png|Ophelie Seize|link=Ophelie Seize Panthersclaw id.png|Panther's Claw|link=Panther's Claw Panzerfaust id.png|Panzer Faust|link=Panzer Faust Rabbitwand id.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Rainbowbaton id.png|Rainbow Baton|link=Rainbow Baton Ramblingmay id.png|Rambling May|link=Rambling May Pso berill 1.png|S-Berill's Hands #1|link=S-Berill's Hands 1 Freezing : Ice - has a chance to freeze enemies with a special attack. : Frost - can freeze enemies with a special attack. : Freeze - often freezes enemies with a special attack. Angryfist id.png|Angry Fist|link=Angry Fist Gaebolg id.png|Gae Bolg|link=Gae Bolg Hands25justice id.png|H&S25 Justice|link=H&S25 Justice Icestaffdagon id.png|Ice Staff:Dagon|link=Ice Staff:Dagon Kaladbolg id.png|Kaladbolg|link=Kaladbolg Mace of adaman id.png|Mace of Adaman|link=Mace of Adaman Redpartisan_id.png|Red Partisan|link=Red Partisan (Phantasy Star Online) : Blizzard - has a high chance of freezing enemies. Guiltylight id.png|Guilty Light|link=Guilty Light Meteorcudgel id.png|Meteor Cudgel|link=Meteor Cudgel Sacredduster id.png|Sacred Duster|link=Sacred Duster Shouren id.png|Shouren|link=Shouren Yamato id.png|Yamato|link=Yamato Zerodivide id.png|Zero Divide|link=Zero Divide Some rare weapons have a guaranteed chance to freeze their targets. Frozen shooter id.png|Frozen Shooter|link=Frozen Shooter Pso snow queen.png|Snow Queen|link=Snow Queen Powerful : Charge - uses Meseta to launch a powerful attack. Baranzlauncher id.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Kaneitsuho id.png|Kan'ei Tsuho|link=Kan'ei Tsuho Principalsgiftparasol id.png|Principal's Gift Parasol|link=Principal's Gift Parasol Treeclippers id.png|Tree Clippers|link=Tree Clippers Vjaya id.png|Vjaya|link=Vjaya Wokofakikosshop id.png|Wok of Akiko's Shop|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop : Berserk - uses HP to launch a powerful attack. (Note: Some weapons in this section consume HP in order to launch an attack but the ability itself is not necessarily classified as Berserk. See the weapon page's information box for specifics.) Daylightscar id.png|Daylight Scar|link=Daylight Scar Diskaofbraveman id.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Doublecannon id.png|Double Cannon|link=Double Cannon Excalibur id.png|Excalibur|link=Excalibur Gal wind pso.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Girasole.png|Girasole|link=Girasole Laconiumaxe id.png|Laconium Axe|link=Laconium Axe Lavisblade id.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Laviscannon_id.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Manda60vise id.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Madamsumbrella id.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Musashi id.png|Musashi|link=Musashi Agito id.png|Orotiagito|link=Orotiagito Raikiri id.png|Raikiri|link=Raikiri Soul eater id.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Toyhammer id.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Yunchang id.png|Yunchang|link=Yunchang Zanba id.png|Zanba|link=Zanba : Spirit - uses TP to launch a powerful attack. Bamboospear id.png|Bamboo Spear|link=Bamboo Spear Bravehammer id.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Flamberge id.png|Flamberge|link=Flamberge Flowenssword id.png|Flowen's Sword (3084)|link=Flowen's Sword (3084) Galatine id.png|Galatine|link=Galatine Guardianna id.png|Guardianna|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) : Some rare weapons are PB-Consuming, which steal meter from the user's Photon Blast gauge in order to launch a powerful attack. Berdysh id.png|Berdysh|link=Berdysh Tsumikiri jsword id.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword One-hitting : Dim - can defeat a weak enemy with one hit. : Shadow - can strike down an enemy with one hit. : Dark - has a high chance of killing an enemy with one hit. : Hell - a devilish ability with the greatest potential to kill its target with one hit. Health-cutting : Devil's - can cut enemy health by 50% with a special attack. Battle verge id.png|Battle Verge|link=Battle Verge Black king bar id.png|Black King Bar|link=Black King Bar Bloodyart id.png|Bloody Art|link=Bloody Art Demolitioncomet id.png|Demolition Comet|link=Demolition Comet Flight cutter id.png|Flight Cutter|link=Flight Cutter Imperialpick id.png|Imperial Pick|link=Imperial Pick (Phantasy Star Online) Infernobazooka id.png|Inferno Bazooka|link=Inferno Bazooka Justy23st id.png|Justy-23ST|link=Justy-23ST Monkeykingbar id.png|Monkey King Bar|link=Monkey King Bar Twinbrand id.png|Twin Brand|link=Twin Brand : Demon's - can cut enemy health by 75% with a special attack. Pso_ep3_cbringer_rifle.png|Bringer's Rifle|link=Bringer's Rifle Kusanagi id.png|Kusanagi|link=Kusanagi Meteorrouge id.png|Meteor Rouge|link=Meteor Rouge Sliceroffanatic id.png|Slicer of Fanatic|link=Slicer of Fanatic Technique Sometimes instead of an inherent ability built into it, weapons will instead be able to cast a technique to support the user. Technique power varies depending on either the weapon itself or the user's mind strength. Foie is a simple, single fireball hurled at the target. Its power and the speed it travels changes as its technique level increases. Caduceus id.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Dragonsclaw id.png|Dragon's Claw|link=Dragon's Claw (weapon) Elysion id.png|Elysion|link=Elysion (Phantasy Star Online) Hildebearscane id.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Izmaela id.png|Izmaela|link=Izmaela Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Gifoie is an intermediate technique wherein fire circles around the caster and gradually moves outward to hit any enemies in its path. Its power and the speed it travels changes as its technique level increases. Mercurius id.png|Mercurius Rod|link=Mercurius Rod Twinblaze id.png|Twin Blaze|link=Twin Blaze Shifta is a support technique that temporarily boosts the user and any nearby ally's physical strength. Its power changes as its technique level increases. Decalog id.png|Decalog|link=Decalog Sredsblade id.png|S-Red's Blade|link=S-Red's Blade Jellen is a support technique that lowers the target's attack. Its power changes as its technique level increases. Prophetsofmotav id.png|Prophets of Motav|link=Prophets of Motav (Phantasy Star Online) Barta is a simple, piercing, ice-elemental line aoe that shoots across the screen from the caster. Its power and the speed it travels changes as its technique level increases. Izmaela id.png|Izmaela|link=Izmaela Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Technicalcrozier id.png|Technical Crozier|link=Technical Crozier Gibarta is an intermediate attack that barrages mobs directly in front of the caster with shards of ice. Its power changes as its technique level increases. Hildebluescane id.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Deband is a support technique that temporarily boosts the user and any nearby ally's defense stat. Its power changes as its technique level increases. Decalog id.png|Decalog|link=Decalog Sredsblade id.png|S-Red's Blade|link=S-Red's Blade Zalure is a support technique that lowers the target's defense. Its power changes as its technique level increases. Prophetsofmotav id.png|Prophets of Motav|link=Prophets of Motav (Phantasy Star Online) Twokamui id.png|Two Kamui|link=Two Kamui Zonde is a simple, single-target lightning attack that strikes enemies from above. Its power changes as its technique level increases. Izmaela id.png|Izmaela|link=Izmaela Magicalpiece id.png|Magical Piece|link=Magical Piece Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Gizonde is an intermediate lightning spell that fires bolts at nearby mobs. Its power changes as its technique level increases. Maserbeam id.png|Maser Beam|link=Maser Beam Pso ep3 power maser.png|Power Maser|link=Power Maser Sighofagod id.png|The Sigh of a God|link=The Sigh of a God Grants is an advanced, single-target light attack. Its power changes as its technique level increases. Izmaela id.png|Izmaela|link=Izmaela Sirenglasshammer id.png|Siren Glass Hammer|link=Siren Glass Hammer Resta is a support technique that heals the caster and party mates' hit points. Its power changes as its technique level increases. Solferino id.png|Solferino|link=Solferino Anti is a support technique that cleanses the user and allies of status ailments. The type of ailments it can remove changes as its technique level increases. Glidedivine id.png|Glide Divine|link=Glide Divine Megid is an advanced, single-target dark attack that has a chance of killing mobs in one hit. Its accuracy changes as its technique level increases. Evil curst id.png|Evil Curst|link=Evil Curst Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons Category:Phantasy Star Online